The present inventionrelates to a method of making a pack of thermoplastic T-shirt-type carry bags and more particularly to a method of making which permits the individual bags to be mounted on a handle supported dispensing rack system and be easily separated and dispensed from the pack utilizing a central "pull tab".
It has heretofore been known to form so-called T-shirt-type bags into packs which can be dispensed from a wire rack, each bag in succession being held on the rack for filling. Such bag packs and dispensing racks are, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,750; 4,529,090 and 4,676,378. While bag packs and dispensing systems of this character have achieved considerable acceptance, a continuing problem has been the extracting of individual bags from the pack and orienting them on the wire dispensing rack for easy filling. As is understood, such T-shirt-type bags are typically constructed of relatively thin plastic film material so that the bags are not easily separated from the pack or once separated are not easily opened so as to permit filling.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a novel form of pack of T-shirt-type bags; the provision of such a pack in which individual bags are easily separated from the pack; the provision of such a pack which may be easily mounted on a wire dispensing rack where individual bags may be easily held in an open position for filling; the provision of a method of making such a bag pack which is efficient and inexpensive. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.